For determining the directional characteristic of signals emitted by mobile devices, for example mobile phones, conventionally, the mobile phone is placed on a positioning element, which can turn the device under test in two dimensions. This positioning element is connected to a measuring device and is able to rotate automatically, controlled by the measuring device. A measuring system constructed this way is very complicated, since the device under test on the positioning element as well as the positioning element itself have to be able to be positioned very exactly and reproducibly.
Moreover, for measuring the parameters, for example the reception quality within a communication network, conventionally, drive tests are performed. A complicated measurement infrastructure is usually integrated into a test vehicle. This infrastructure includes measurement receivers and an external antenna connected to the vehicle. Moreover, this measurement setup includes additional sensors for determining the position and orientation of the test vehicle.
For example the U.S. Patent application US 2009/0284425 A1 shows a measuring system for determining a direction characteristic of a test station. The system shown there is disadvantageous, since a complex measuring infrastructure including a measuring rover including an antenna and position-sensors is used.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to create measuring systems and measuring methods which are able to measure the direction characteristic of a device under test and the parameters of a communication network without requiring complicated and expensive hardware setups.